TwiBlood
by RobstenDirty
Summary: Edward's a horny vampire at the bar.Tanya offered him sex, but when Edward smelled something delicious from the dance floor, Bella is the one to satisfy his needs. Twilight/True Blood mix ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay soo, this one shot is written by my good friend jjSpence (ff username). He just made a FF and you know how they delay you 2 days before you post, so he couldn't wait that long and posted it in my name. As soon as he's allowed to post it will be posted under his username. **

**jjSpence: Hey, umm, where to start? Well, I started this little thing when I saw my friend RobstenDirty writing a robsten fanfic. I was all "I could do that" and she was all "Nu-uh". To make a long story short she made me read a fanfic called "The Office" by tby789. That was the most fuckawesome thing I ever read. Soooo, I decided to write this. It's a mix between Twilight and True Blood. Hence the name Twi-Blood. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer can keep the virginal characters she owns, I have my imagination.**

* * *

EPOV

Loud music, vampire go-go dancers, humans asking to be bitten, and horny as hell vampires. That's a typical night at Fangtasia. What has this world come to, I thought as I sipped on my "Tru Blood". Hey, I don't have anything against having sex with humans and biting them during the act. I've actually done it once...or twice. It's not like biting does anything to them, just a little pain (and pleasure I've heard) and that's that. Turning someone is much more complicated than that, but that story is for another time. Anyway I always felt bad after having sex with a human. Using them for my selfish needs, then throwing them away when I'm done. My maker, Carlise, said it was something I would out grow, this conscience I have. I've been an immortal since 1918 and I remember the time when we had to stay hidden. Well, that's until 2006. Some vampire thought it was a fucking funny idea to go to the super bowl and step onto the middle of the field in broad daylight. I know what your thinking. "Oh Noez! He'll burst into flames!", but that's not how it is with us vamps. We sparkle, as gay as it sounds that's what we do. My good buddy Emmett likes to say that he "shines" in the light. But, no, we sparkle. Like little diamonds are scattered across our skin. Hey, I rather look gay in the sun, than die. Well, anyway, back on topic. Where was I...oh! okay. So, like I was saying...er...thinking, that dumbass vampire went into the sun and exposed us. The Volturi went fucking nuts! They tried to cover the shit up. They called in saying it was media tricks, killed the dumbass that started the mess, and the people in the arena "mysteriously disappeared". How they killed hundred of thousands of people? I'll never know. A hand touched my arm and interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Tanya. Tanya Denali, one of the few vampires I've fucked. She was pretty cool to hang around. She always found away to scare the shit out of people, but still cool. I met her when I went up to Alaska for a couple of months for relaxation. After a few fucks, Emmett came to visit me and took me away to the south. The deep dirty south of Louisiana.

"Hey, Edward." She smiled widely, showing off her fangs.

I half-smiled. "Retract your fangs, Tanya, you look scary."

She rolled her eyes and retracted them with a soft clicking sound. "Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Don't be an ass."

"Fine. Shoot."

Tanya leaned in, her lemon scented breath on my ear. "When's the last time you had a good fuck?"

Hmm, when was the last time? "Six months ago."

"You mind if I do something about that?"

I looked Tanya up and down. Her strawberry blond hair, perky breasts, and nice ass. I guess it wouldn't be that bad. "Sur-"

Then the sweetest smell hit my nose. Strawberries and vanilla and heaven. My eyes scanned the crowd on the dance floor. Where did the smell come from? I had to find out.

"Excuse me, Tanya?" I pushed past her.

She caught my arm. "Wait, Edward. What about my offer?"

"Another time." I pulled my arm from her grip.

Making my way to the dance floor, I kept my nose in the air. I would stop occasionally to dance with a girl, nuzzling my nose in her neck to see if she was the one. Twenty girls in, I still didn't find the owner of the scent. This had a resemblance to the Prince going around with a glass slipper, testing to see who was the one to fit it. I started dancing with a short girl with short spikey hair. I leaned down nuzzling my face in her neck. She moaned. Mmm, she smelled like sunshine and candy, but not the scent I was looking for. I pulled away, telling her I'm going to the bar. As I turned, the scent hit me again. This time extremely potent. I turned back to the short girl. She was dancing with a girl. A hot girl. A really, really, oh-my-gawd-I-want-to-fuck-her-now kind of hot girl and she was in a fucking mini skirt. Long mahogany fuck-me hair, plump red lips, tits you just wanted to motor boat, and flawless pale skin. And oh my fuck, the way she was dancing with the short girl, made my dick spasm. Coming up behind the girl, I placed my hands on her swaying hips. She didn't protest, instead she pushed her ass out and rubbed it against my erection. My face went to her neck and I thought I might pass out. It was her! The fuckhot brunette was the one. The short one gave us a look and smiled.

"I'll see you later, Bella." With that the short one walked away.

The brunette turned around and looked up at me with soft brown eyes.

BPOV

Holy hell. It's a vampire. A sexy as hell vampire.

I came in here to just hang out with Alice, but I hit the fucking jackpot. This guy was perfection. He had gorgeous golden-green eyes, sex hair you just want to run your fingers through, and this panty-dropping grin plastered on his face. I swore I heard a chorus start singing "Hallelujah" in the background. Or maybe it was just my vag doing the singing. Probably. I stared at him gaping, not knowing what the fuck to say.

He pressed his lips against my ear. "I'm Edward, what's your name."

Jesus-candle-sniffing-Christ, he smelled so good. Oh, and those cold lips, fuck, they sent shivers down my spine.

I cleared my throat, trying my best to regain some composure. "Bella."

Edward skimmed his nose down my neck. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl."

Normally, I would have rolled my eyes to such a cheesy statement, but his velvety voice actually made it sound good. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. Okay, Bella, breathe in, breathe out. Just dance with the guy and stop freaking out. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck. My body moved to the beat naturally, I focused on dancing and tried to forget who I was dancing with. As the seconds ticked on I began to loosed up a bit. I took an arm from around his neck and grabbed a hand full of my hair. My hips swung from side to side, dipping low and coming back up. Edward's hands trailed down to my ass, pushing and grinding me into his hardness. He placed his face at my neck again. Then I felt something cold, soft, and wet trail up my neck. Oh. My. Fucking. Batman! He just licked my neck. Right where my spot was. THE spot. The spot that makes my knees buckle and my panties wet. A moan/whimper kind of sound escaped my lips. Edward chuckled, sending his freezing cold breath to fan across the wet trail he made. I had a feeling he thought he was the dominant one here. Well, thinking about it, he is the vampire with the super strength. But I'm not going to let him win. Since when this become a game? Whatever, game or not, he's not winning. My hand trailed down his neck, to his stomach, pass his belt buckle, until I met my destination. A boner that can take out a rhino.

EPOV

She's not grabbing your dick. She is not grabbing your dick.

I looked down and there it was, a small pale hand, that was filled with my hard-on.

_Okay, so she is grabbing your dick. What are you going to do?_Wrapping one arm around her waist and my other hand at the back of her neck, I kissed her. Hard. Tongue plunging, moaning, nibbling, sucking, hair pulling, you name it that kiss had it. She started to massage my cock and my fangs came out. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped.

I licked my fangs. "Is there a problem?"

She shook her head.

"Good." There was a husky tone in my voice.

I took Bella's hand and lead her into the bathroom. I pushed her into a stall and locked the door. Picking her up by her thighs, I pinned her against one of the stall walls. My ears could hear her heart hammering in her chest, and her breathing labored. I could smell her sweet arousal, think in the air. Our tongues twisted in wild kisses. Breaking the kiss, I licked and sucked my way down her neck, receiving soft moans in the proccess. I unbuttoned her shirt using my teeth and licked the exposed skin along the way.

_Mmm, bra-less. Eddie likey.  
_

I took a nipple in my mouth, sucking and teasing. Oh fuck, she tastes so good. Like strawberries and everything sweet. I moaned around her nipple and she threw her head back hitting the wall. I would have asked if she was okay, but I was a bit pre-occupied. Bella's hands tried their hardest to undo my belt, but her hands were a bit shaky. She finally got it loose and pushed my jeans and boxers past my hips. My hand went down between us, under her skirt. I felt her soaked through panties and I couldn't suppress a groan. With a flick of the wrist the lace was ripped and discarded. The number one reason, fucking a human is better than fucking a vampire, is the fucking heat. And oh my god, Bella's heat was amazing. My finger lightly skimmed her slit and I released her nipple from my mouth.

"You're so ready for me, Bella." I whispered in her ear as I teased her entrance with the tip of my dick.

She squirmed. "Edward..." She said this in a squeaky voice.

"What is it, Bella? What do you want?"

I pushed in a little, then pulled out. She whimpered.

"Tell me what you want?" I growled biting her earlobe.

"I-I want you to fuck me." With that, I thrust inside with all the strength I could use without killing her.

"Oh god!" she screamed.

Thrust.

"Ugh!"

Thrust.

"Ahh!"

Thrust.

"Oh, oh, oh!"

I smiled against her neck. Bella was a screamer.

BPOV

I squeezed my eyes shut and my jaw was just slack as screams of pleasure just kept pouring out. I tightened my legs around his waist. He grabbed my thigh pushing himself deeper and sucked on the sensitive skin at my neck, I yelled in gratification. Weaving my fingers in his hair, I pulled his face towards mine and captured his lips. I bit down on his bottom lip and he hissed. Suddenly, my front was being pressed up against the wall. Edward gripped my hair, pulling my head back with each thrust. I arched my back pushing him farther. His other hand made its way to my clit, rubbing it in agonizing circles.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

I felt my muscle tighten and my legs trembled, all the tell tale signs that I was about to come.

Edward growled in my ear. "I want to bite you. I want to sink my fangs in you."

"Do it! Oh fuck, do it!"

His face was at my neck and I felt a shot of pain and pleasure. The warm liquid trailed down my neck as he licked at the wound. He snarled and his hips went into a frenzy. Moving in and out at a vampiric speed. I screamed on the top of my lungs as my orgasm hit me hard. His thrusts stilled and he hissed quietly as he came inside me. He pulled out and waited for our breathing to calm. I heard Edward pull up his pants and fix his clothes and I followed suit, buttoning my shirt. Edward took my face between his hands and kissed me softly. He took something from his back pocket and placed in my hand. With a wink he flitted out of the bathroom. I looked at the card:

212-529-8821 - Edward Cullen.

I smiled and did a little happy dance. _Bella scored a vampire, Bella scored a vampire!  
_  
"Bells, are you in here?" I heard Alice's voice called out.

Oh shit, I forgot about her. I walked out of the stall."Hey, Allie." My voice was a little too merry.

"What the fuck happened to your neck?" She looked pointed to my jugular.

"Huh?"

She turned me towards the bathroom mirror. "Look!"

There were two small holes in my neck with a little blood around them.

A grin spread across my face. "Oh, nothing."

Alice looked at me skeptical. I just grabbed her arm and pulled her back out to the dance floor.

TO BE CONTINUED?...

* * *

**A/N: jjSpence: Uhhh, so, what do you think? Can a man be able to do what those sexy women at twilighted(dot)net can do? Leave a review!**


	2. FAKE OUT!

**A/N: jjSpence: Jesus-review-whoring-Christ, look at those reviews. Well, er, thanks. I wanted to do this fake out chapter _because_ I've gotten alot of the same question. "OMG that was soo hot. Are you gonna continue?!?!?". Well, idk. I'm more of a one-shot man(lol wtf am I talking about I wrote one fucking story). But, I'll try. If I post chapter 2 up and it sucks ass, don't blame me. I tried. Sooo, Chapter 2 probably around next week or maybe even tomorrow. I'm actually writing it now. So, er, thanks again. **

**-Johnny:)**


	3. Very Important!

**A/N: RobstenDirty: Alrighty, betches. jjSpence has posted TwiBlood under his name. Author search jjSpence and you'll see it. He told me not to tell you he also has chapter 2 up also, but I have a big mouth like that(thats what she said) soo, go check it out! It's really smexy you'll like it.**


End file.
